Giovanni Battaglin
Giovanni Battaglin (Geboren am 22. Juli 1951) ist ein italienischer Radrennfahrer. Der Höhepunkt in seiner Karriere war der Gesamtsieg des Giro d'Italia und des Vuelta a España im Jahr 1981. Frühe Jahre Battaglin wurde in Marostica, einer Stadt in der Provinz Vicenza, geboren. 1972 gewann er den Giro d'Italia der Amateure und wurde im darauffolgenden Jahr Profi beim Team Jollicermica. Profikarriere Der Giro d'Italia im Jahr 1973, der in Verviers in Belgien seinen Auftakt hatte, war Battaglins Debut bei einer Grand Tour. Der Giro begann für ihn auch sehr vielversprechend, als er die vierte Etappe als Drittplazierter hinter Eddy Merckx und José Manuel Fuente abschloss. Nach der Hälfte des Giro war er Gesamtzweiter hinter Eddy Merckx, verlor diesen Platz jedoch am Ende an Felice Gilmondi. Schon im Alter von 21 Jahren erstaunte der Neuprofi die Radwelt durch seinen dritten Platz im Gesamtklassement des Giro d'Italia.cyclingnews.com: Interview: Giovanni Battaglin Battaglin konnte im Giro d'Italia 1975 für fünf Tage das Maglia Rosa (Rosa Trikot) tragen und auch mehrere Etappen gewinnen. Weiterhin gewann er in diesem Jahr auch in kleineren Etappenrennen. In der Tour de France 1979 gewann er das Bergtrikot. Beim Giro d'Italia 1980 wurde er am Ende Gesamtdritter. Im folgenden Jahr (1981) bei der zehnten Etappe der Vuelta España beim Bergzeitfahren, die auf dem steilen Anstieg zur Sierra Nevada lag, gewann er die Etappe und übernahm das Trikot des Führenden. Die einzige Bedrohung für Battaglins Führung ging von Pedro Muñoz aus.lavuelta.com: General Information Battaglin und sein Team Inoxpran widerstanden der Kampfansage des Spaniers, was ihm zu seinem ersten Grand-Tour-Sieg führte.bellatisport.com: Battaglin flies among the nest of eagles Schon drei Tage später, nach seinem Triumph in Spanien am 13. Mai 1981, startete er im Giro d'Italia. In der 19. Etappe nach San Vigilio di Marebbe gegen Ende des Rennens, übernahm Battaglin das Maglia Rosa (Rosa Trikot) von Silvano Contini. In der letzten Etappe, beim Einzelzeitfahren, hielt er Stand und gewann sie in Verona vor Tommy Prim. Battaglin war der zweite Fahrer nach Eddy Merckx, der das Double Vuelta-Giro gewann. Innerhalb von eineinhalb Monaten gewann er zwei Grand Tours. Rücktritt Battaglin zog sich nach der Saison 1984 aus dem Renngeschäft zurück. 1982 gründete er eine Firma zur Fahrradherstellung in Marostica in Italien (siehe auch Battaglin). Die Firma sponsorte im Jahr 2002 das Team Ceramiche Panaria Fiordo. Siegerliste ;1971 :Gran Premio Palio del Recioto ;1972 :Giro d'Italia (Amateure) ;1973 :Giro del Lazio ;1974 :Giro dell'Appennino :Morrovalle ;1975 :2 Etappen beim Giro d'Italia :1 Etappe bei der Volta a Catalunya :Giro di Puglia (con 1 vittoria di tappa) :Coppa Sabatini ;1976 :1 Etappe beid der Tour de France ;1977 :Carpineti :Gran Premio di Montelupo ;1978 :Coppa Bernocchi :Acicatena :3 Etappen bei der Tour de Suisse ;1979 :Vuelta al País Vasco (und zwei Etappensiegen) :Giro della Provincia di Reggio Calabria :1 Etappe bei der Tour de Suisse :Coppa Agostoni :Coppa Placci :Trofeo Matteotti :Trofeo Pantalica :Col San Martino ;1980 :1 Etappe beim Giro d'Italia :Milano-Torino :Coppa Placci :Zambana di Trento :Milano-Vignola ;1981 : 1 Etappe und der Gesamtsieg beim Giro d'Italia : 1 Etappe und der Gesamtsieg bei der Vuelta a España ;1983 :Lariano ;1984 :Col San Martino Quellen Links *Webseite von Battaglin *Palmarès de Giovanni Battaglin (italienisch) (Liste der Rennergebnisse) *Bilder von Giovanni Battaglin *Interview mit Giovanni Battaglin von Cyclingnews.com (englisch) *Giovanni Battaglin bei Radsportseiten.net Category:Radrennfahrer Kategorie:Giro-d'Italia-Gewinner Kategorie:Vuelta-a-España-Gewinner Kategorie:Grand-Tour-Gewinner Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Radrennfahrer aus Italien